


The Gloom Boys

by vampirebeliefs



Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Accidents, College, M/M, Romance, Waterparks x As It Is, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirebeliefs/pseuds/vampirebeliefs
Summary: Patty Walters is an English Language student, starting college with a fresh slate after leaving his whirlwind family behind. Lonely, and in need of more music, he joins the college music club, where he meets equally as lost and lonely rocker Awsten Knight. Awsten is a film student with loud dreams and an even louder voice, and the boys are thrown together. Something about Awsten makes Patty feel different - together they are unstoppable. Yet, to both of their dismays, they find that they are just as bad together as they are good.





	The Gloom Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm @vampirebeliefs from Tumblr! Thank you for checking my fic out, it means a lot. Please drop me a message on there if you have anything you want to say (or encouragement so I remember to keep updating!).

coming soon wip


End file.
